It is well known that windows are among the most difficult items to paint. Each pane of the window requires the painting of four small edges of the bars or sash encasing the pane. Time-consuming efforts are necessary to keep paint from the window pane during the painting operation. If paint is actually deposited on to the pane, removal by means of a rag or the painter's thumb is necessitated or, in many cases, the paint is allowed to dry and then is subsequently removed with a sharp implement such as a scraper or razor blade. Both techniques are time consuming, the latter and most popular requiring that the painter go over the window twice, a first time to paint the sash and bars, and a second subsequent time to remove the dried paint.
The art is devoid of a scraper which may effectively and reliably move paint from a window pane while the paint is still wet and deposit such paint back onto the area desired to be painted. Previously known scrapers have been incapable of use with wet paint or paint which has partially set-up. Known scrapers are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 28,096, and design U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 243,312, 163,774, 34,272, 32,484, 202,654, and 233,586. While all of these patents teach scrapers of various types, none are suitable for applicant's purposes of removing wet paint from a window pane.